Escape
by Addict to Fanfics
Summary: 'He was moving swiftly through the forest, sacrificing stealth for speed, knowing it would only be a matter of time before his absence was noticed.' The genre is humor, honest.


_A/N. I am sooo sorry! The last day of September is here and I haven't posted anything this month before now. I meant to do so earlier. I've got things saved already like 'Escape' and 'Nightmares' (I'll give you both today) but I kept putting it off hoping to get one of my other pieces done and it's already the end of the month and I didn't get the others typed. No pieces for a full month and then two in categories that I haven't posted in yet. I _will_ post something Sherlock (because I think that's how I got half my followers...) next month, honest. At the least I'll get 'The Least' updated some time in October but you should probably expect 'Halloween something(s)' from me also (in whatever random category grabs my limited attention span) as it's my favourite day of the year..._

Yes, the genre for this is humor. You'll understand once you've actually read it.  
It's based when Sesshoumaru's just a pup, literally in that he's running in animal form.

* * *

He was moving swiftly through the forest, sacrificing stealth for speed, knowing it would only be a matter of time before his absence was noticed. His breathing was ragged but he pushed on further, his small limbs burning with the effort to travel faster. It was his life, his choice. He was not being brought back. Anyone that said differently would have to catch and drag him back by the scruff of his neck.

Behind him, in the distance, an infuriated growl reverberated from the keep he'd run from. Damn it, he'd hoped for a little more time. He wouldn't have long till his trail was found. Now it was time to burrow down. If someone was going to fetch him he wasn't going to stand in the open and make it easy for them to collar him. He examined the trees nearby as he carefully moved along now hoping the spread out signs of his presence and the sudden drop in visibility of his trail would help. There at the base of one he found what he wanted; an old den hidden within the trees roots with a bush by the entrance.

Quickly he dug into the den making it large enough that he could hide within it, being careful that the dirt he removed wasn't thrown around visibly. He'd finished none to soon it would seem as he heard the form of another crashing through the forest following his own trail. He backed into the den so his head was the only part that would have to rely on the bush for cover. He wanted a chance to observe his pursuer and if possible bolt again. If he was lucky the other would be far too intent on pushing forward and would overshoot his hiding place in his haste destroying the less visible trail he'd left at the end. He knew by now it was inevitable that he would be caught and returned as had happened before but it wouldn't stop him from trying again. He'd just have to have a better plan in place instead of his usual opportunistic dash for freedom.

As luck would have it the form of his pursuer barreled past him having not yet noticed the abrupt drop off in visible trail. Quickly he wiggled himself out of the den and turned back along the path he'd originally run. The fresh earth he'd ended up covered in should help disguise his scent somewhat when he turned off his previous trail. Quickly backtracking a short distance he then darted off to the side of the trail at a nearly invisibly marked junction. This part of his escape he had planned the last time he got free; an already dug out and camouflaged hideout was waiting at the other end of this path. A large field was coming up that contained a fair amount of mint. If he could manage to cross, the overpowering scent should help him hide his own. He reached the fields edge and after a split-second's hesitation began to race across the open area. A growl echoed from behind him. His new trail had been found. He could hear the demon following him as it grew closer and pushed his burning limbs to carry him faster.

He almost made the other side. The demon's jaws snapped at him as he made for the edge and snagged the loose ruff of puppy fur he still bore at his neck. In a move reminiscent of his mother when he was some years younger the demon lifted him by it and gave him a harsh shake before beginning to leisurely walk with himself dangling from his fangs. He noticed almost immediately they were not returning to the keep and relaxed as he hung there and the adrenaline wore off. Then began to struggle and flail wildly as he realized their intended destination.

The demon holding him seemed to take no notice of his displeasure and ignored the flailing limbs, snapping fangs and high-pitched puppy growls. Slowly his energy faded and he resorted to more pitiful whining in an attempt gaining sympathy. This seemed to have just as much effect as his previous efforts. That is to say, none. He hung limply as they progressed through the forest and neared the inevitable objective.

He could smell the scents of their destination now and viewed the area cleared of trees that they were approaching; whatever calm he had managed to accrue during the journey fled him as they neared their target and he began to flail once more. This time his captor didn't seem willing to ignore his actions though. The demon that held him within his jaws shook its head mightily swinging him down then upward again. At the second repetition of this the demon released its hold at the height of his swing sending him through the air as easily as if he was no more than a bug to be flicked out of one's way.

He howled pitifully as he was thrown and curled himself into a ball as if it would help with his soon to be unpleasant landing. It was getting closer, 40m, 20m, 10m, he braced for the impact. The lake splashed up around him as he hit the surface. Changing back to his humanoid form for ease of movement he surfaced sputtering and glowered darkly at the laughing figure on the bank that had also regained a humanoid form.

"Come now, pup, tis only a bit of water." The figure grinned gaily at him. "You didn't seem to mind it so terrible when you tried to grab the fish out of my koi pond earlier." He received a spiteful look for his amusement. "If your scent didn't tell me you were my own, I'd wonder if your mother had taken up with a Cat for you aversion to baths to come about."

He growled lightly with humor now having accepted his loss this time, as had happened every other time, in their game of keep away. "There is nothing wrong with water. I just don't see why mother is so insistent that dirt must be removed by scrubbing my skin off with it." He leaned back in the water floating easily and paddled sedately closer to the shore, watching as some of the fresh dirt, turned mud, floated away. "The lake works just as well it seems and this water at least doesn't make me smell like I've rolled myself through one of mother' flower gardens." He looked at his father who had sat himself of the lake's shore. "Besides I've already learned how to avoid the guards that are sent after me so mother has no choice but to send you and," he grinned impishly," I know you use it as an excuse to avoid your paperwork."

His father wore his own mischievous grin. "I've no idea what you're referring to. I am merely following my dear wife's instructions and returning her son to her. If it so happens he's clean, if somewhat wet, when he returns well, it would seem he made it to the lake before me and it would hardly be proper for myself to return in such a bedraggled state." He leaned back on the grass and closed his eyes. "As she didn't specify that she wanted you returned because of dirt, I suppose I shall simply have to wait for you to leave the lake before collecting you. It can't be helped if I'm held up for a time in doing so."

Sesshoumaru merely grinned knowingly and continued to swim lazily in circles for a time before working on removing the dirt he'd been coated in. It was all well and good to run from the prepared bath awaiting him to gain some time to play chase with father, but it did hold true that he preferred the cold lake to the scented bath, being tossed in hadn't been planned but who was he to ignore the offered opportunity to escape for today.

* * *

_Please_ tell me what you think of it. What was good, what was bad? Was there a particular section you like and why? If I'm going to keep posting pieces in random categories I'd like to at least improve so _I _don't end up cringing at half of _my _posts.  
Well that was way longer than I thought it'd be. I was thinking maybe eight hundred or so. I really hated the dialogue at the end though… I find it funny, the first thing I posted was all dialogue and everything after it, so far at least, has only the bare minimum that I have to add.


End file.
